La otra oportunidad
by Maeve Riannon
Summary: Historia relacionada con mi universo alternativo donde Tomoe ha sobrevivido. En ella, la mujer da luz a su hija, Himura Miyoko, y se hace extrañas ideas...


**Nota: **¡Hola! Si alguien me recuerda de otra historia que publiqué en esta sección, "Vida Tranquila I: Tormenta Invernal", sabrá que estas historias forman parte de un universo alternativo donde Tomoe no murió, y Kenshin y ella reconstruyeron su vida en un pequeño pueblo con su hija. Pues bien, esta es una precuela de la otra historia: el nacimiento de la hija de Kenshin y Tomoe. ¡Gracias por la atención!

La otra oportunidad 

Se acabó. Se acabó, por fin. El dolor se va evaporando, y mi cuerpo parece lejano, pero hay una sonrisa en mis labios que no desaparecerá. He vencido. _He salido victoriosa._

Las amables mujeres del pueblo que se ofrecieron para actuar de parteras han consentido al fin en darme a mi bebé , y ahora están reunidas en el otro extremo de la habitación, susurrándose cosas la una a la otra. Sé algunas de las cosas que dicen, pues no son difíciles de adivinar, y el _sake _que están bebiendo no les ayuda a contener la voz de modo que yo no me entere ni de unas pocas palabras aisladas. "La segunda vez vendrá el niño." es una de de ellas, pero mi sonrisa sigue en mis labios. Oh, no, no va a desaparecer.

Gritos angustiosos alcanzaron los oídos de la aterrorizada niña otra vez. Se estaban volviendo más frecuentes, más elevados, con un timbre desesperado que arañaba su alma misma.

_-¡Miyoko-san, resista! ¡Ya casi está! Empuje, empuje más fuerte...¡No! ¡No se rinda!"_

_Desde que la sangre empezó a salir, ya no le habían dejado ver más. Alguien la había echado fuera y había cerrado la puerta, y ella se había sentado encima de sus rodillas en un rincón, cerrando los ojos para evadirse de la realidad. No quería saber más. Quería quedarse dormida, pero los chillidos no la dejaban._

_-¡Miyoko-san....no!_

**Vosotras **sois quienes os equivocáis cuando habláis de la segunda vez, buenas mujeres, y no yo. Yo ya he tenido a otro bebé en mis brazos antes de ahora. Era mío, y al mismo tiempo no lo era; un hijo para la asustada niña de nueve años que era yo entonces. Aún temblando, ella lo cogió en brazos y le dio de comer, y ocultó la huída de su madre _convirtiéndose_ en ella por el mayor tiempo posible. ¡Oh, tendríais que haberla visto, a aquella adolescente seria de ojos profundos, pretendiendo ser la madre de su hermano y la esposa de su padre...! pero, por desgracia, aquello, como todo, no fue más que un fracaso.

Hasta hoy, el día en que he vencido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es un bebé muy sano.- puedo oír en la distancia, la voz de la mujer que más gritaba durante el parto.

-E igualito que su padre.- añade otra, complacientemente.

-Además, ¿qué tiene de malo tener una niña?- la tercera protesta con ardor. -Son más guapas y te ayudan.

Mas es la voz de la primera de nuevo, con un tono paciente y algo petulante, la que le aclara su ingenuo y bienintencionado error.

-Eso para ti. Míralos.-explica. -Vienen de una familia de _samuráis, _y las familias de _samuráis _necesitan hijos para continuar el linaje.

-¿A lo mejor no lo deseó con bastante fuerza?

Esas palabras me hacen pensar, tengo que confesarlo. Sí...ahora que lo dicen he de admitir que tienen razón, tal vez no lo deseé con bastante fuerza. Yo _quería _una hija. Quería una nueva oportunidad, no un recuerdo de mis errores; una niña que siempre estuviera a mi lado , sin matar o que la mataran, y libre de la lluvia de sangre que cayó sobre mi vida. Más aún, encima de todo eso, y tal vez en un nivel completamente distinto, más profundo, pero superior, quería nacer de nuevo, y ser yo misma esta vez, no ninguna adolescente seria de ojos profundos viviendo en la sombra de su madre. Y he vencido... al contrario que ella.

Llamadme egoísta.

El _shoji _se abre en estos momentos, para dejar a Kenshin entrar en la habitación. Mientras se abre paso, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, me siento casi irracionalmente tentada a pedirle perdón, pero tras pensarlo un poco no lo hago. Lo más probable es que se sorprendiera, y que me preguntara por qué. Así que, en silencio, observo cómo se acerca a saludar y dar las gracias a las mujeres que están sentadas en el rincón, y estrecho al bebé contra mi pecho en una reacción inconsciente. Es tan pequeña. Tan preciosa...

¿Cómo no la iba a admirar?

-Tomoe.- me llama por fin, acercándose a mí. Hay amor y preocupación en sus ojos, si bien reprimidos instintivamente por su entrenamiento de guerrero, y cuando estiro mis doloridos miembros para descubrir a mi hija y ofrecérsela, aún los veo ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, lo más importante primero. Yo asiento con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de pasada de que mis manos están temblando. Kenshin la toma con vacilación, y no por primera vez pienso que daría todo lo que tengo sólo por saber qué es lo que está realmente pensando mientras lo hace.

-Bueno...¿qué dices?- pregunto. Mi voz suena como un gemido ronco y destrozado, después del esfuerzo al que la he sometido hace poco. Eso me da tanta vergüenza que decido quedarme callada, pero sólo unos instantes más tarde, cuando mis oídos no detectan ninguna palabra, de algún modo me encuentro hablando otra vez.

-Tiene...tiene tus ojos. Ya lo verás cuando se despierte.

Como si me hubiera oído, o puede que sólo asustada por haber sido arrancada de su cálido escondite para ser expuesta al mundo duro y frío, dos ojos color violeta se abren desmesuradamente en ese mismo momento, y un sentido llanto rompe la quietud de la habitación. Kenshin parece quedarse paralizado por unos instantes, pero luego, en vez de devolvérmela, se pone a calmarla él mismo.

-Es verdad.- dice en voz muy baja, e igual de tranquilo y compuesto tras haberla acunado hasta reducirla al silencio. Yo estoy tan sorprendida que ni siquiera reacciono cuando se arrodilla a mi lado y la deposita en mi regazo, movimiento que provoca un gemidito ofendido de sus labios.

Por un tiempo, los dos nos quedamos ahí, nuestras miradas fijas en su pequeña figura. Las mujeres están murmurando entre sí de nuevo, pero yo no puedo ya oírlas siquiera, perdida como estoy en esta cálida sensación de felicidad. Aunque no es un _samurai _como ellas creen, siempre ha vivido y ha luchado como si fuera uno de ellos, y hay muchas cosas que nunca será capaz de compartir con una niña. Pero está...contento. 

_Muy _contento.

-Será una curandera como tú.- digo de todos modos, para calmar su espíritu. Él simplemente sonríe, sin que parezca importarle el hecho de que ambos sabemos que _yo _seré quien le enseñe a andar, a hablar, a cocinar, a escribir y a vivir. De algún modo, puedo ver en su rostro que se ha conformado. Tal vez...sí, sé que todavía se culpa a sí mismo en silencio por haberme arrebatado toda mi felicidad en el pasado, así que, ¿por qué iba a negarme lo que acabo de traer a la vida?

¿Es eso lo que piensa...?

-Séra una niña linda y silenciosa.- murmura suavemente.- Como tú.

-Pero tiene tus ojos.- sonrío yo con insistencia. –Ojos dulces color violeta.

Él asiente repetidas veces, perdido en sus pensamientos y como si no me hubiese oído siquiera. Oh, puedo asegurar que estoy tan contenta que podría estallar. Pero, al mismo tiempo... la verdad es que sigo estando intrigada.

Tan intrigada...

-¿Estás...?- Mi boca se abre de nuevo para preguntar en contra de mi voluntad, mientras otra parte de mí, avergonzada, se resigna, incapaz de luchar después del cansancio del parto. -¿Estás contento de que sea una niña?

Sorprendido, Kenshin alza la cabeza y busca mis ojos. Cuando los encuentra, no puedo evitar inspirar aire con fuerza, y cuando se ensanchan en tardío reconocimiento de mi pregunta me siento incapaz de continuar soportando su mirada.

-Tomoe...- empieza, pero tras unos momentos de duda se interrumpe. Después, lo intenta algunas veces más, y siempre parece acabar por desechar sus pensamientos, hasta que empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Qué..?

-Tú...

-Ella nunca va a sostener una espada, Tomoe. –deja escapar al fin, en un tono quedo pero extraño que jamás le había escuchado antes. -Nunca sentirá el deber de proteger a los demás.

Y entonces, de repente...lo entiendo.

-Discúlpenme...- Yumiko-san, la primera de las mujeres que me han ayudado, se acerca ahora algo tímidamente a nosotros, tratando de comportarse con tanta educación como considera que merecemos. -Creemos....bueno, consideramos que, teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha tenido que pasar, y cómo se tiene que encontrar ahora, debería descansar un poquito, ¿vale?

Esto nos hace salir de nuestras cavilaciones, y suprimir una sonrisa ante sus torpes intentos. Kenshin pide disculpas y se levanta, acariciando la cabecita de la niña y dirigiendo una última mirada en su dirección y en la mía. Mis ojos están llenos de compasión cuando encuentran a los suyos, y, sobre todo, de alegría, porque ahora es cuando lo sé todo. Yo necesitaba nacer de nuevo.

Él no lo habría soportado.

-Espera...- le llamo una vez más, con voz débil. Kenshin se da la vuelta, y detrás de él puedo ver a la mujer poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sí?

-Su nombre.- pregunto.- ¿Cómo vas a ...llamarla?

-¿Nombre? Ah...sí.- recuerda, por unos momentos casi perdido. Luego, sin embargo, fija en mí los ojos, y aquella confusión da paso a una determinada, aunque sonriente mirada. -Dime, Tomoe... ¿cuál era el nombre de tu madre?

-Miyoko.- contesto yo con voz queda, bajando los ojos. –Yukishiro Miyoko.

*     *     *     *     *

Ahora me encuentro descansando entre las sombras, sola y abandonada en aquella casa oscura. Todo el mundo se ha ido para dejarme recuperar fuerzas, excepto Miyoko, que duerme a mi lado. Ellas, por supuesto, la habían dejado en su propia montaña de mantas, pero yo, a pesar del dolor que cada movimiento me supone, la tomé de nuevo entre mis brazos y la metí en mi cama.

Miyoko...

Querida, pequeñita, mi niña... Aún no sabes lo que has hecho por mí, ¿verdad? Me hiciste triunfar sobre mí misma, sobre ella, y me liberaste de su fracaso y del mío. Tu nacimiento curó heridas que habían sido ocultadas hace mucho tiempo, que no curadas, y que ni yo misma recordaba que seguían allí....pero que seguían allí a pesar de todo. Y ahora, mi amor, por tu causa, puedo sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tú viniste a mí, Miyoko....

Viniste a mí, gracias a él.

Un pequeño aguijón de remordimiento que creí desaparecido muerde de nuevo mi corazón, mientras acaricio la diminuta palma de la mano del bebé. Él me la dio con una sonrisa, pero , ¿qué hay del terror que siente de ver su alma reflejada en los ojos de un hijo? ¿Qué podría hacer yo con eso?

¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotras con eso, Miyoko-chan?

Yo te enseñaré a saber comprenderlo, decido al final, sintiéndome extrañamente confortada cuando repito esas palabras en un susurro y ella no se mueve. Aun si es lo único que puedo hacer.

Miyoko-chan, un día tú y yo lo curaremos....

(Fin)


End file.
